flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Flanagan Wiki:Staff
Staff Members are trusted and active users who have been granted special rights to enhance and facilitate this wiki's community. Staff List Staff Powers Ranger Commandants The Ranger Commandant is a currently active . The Ranger Commandant has full power & heads the Wiki. Army Commanders Army Commanders are . They are community leaders with the full range of control over the Wiki, being able to exercise the rights of those below as well as edit MediaWiki & grant certain user rights. Rangers are trusted users who have been granted Content Moderator Rights. Content Moderator Rights allow a user to protect, unprotect, delete, & undelete pages, as well as move & edit already protected pages. Generally speaking, Rangers have all available user-rights besides the ability to grant other rights or edit MediaWiki. Battlemasters Battlemasters are trusted users who have been granted Discussion Moderator Rights, but not Content Moderator Rights. Discussion Moderator Rights allow a user to highlight forum threads, remove Message Wall & Forum posts, as well as close & reopen threads on Message Walls & Forum Boards. Ranger Apprentices Ranger Apprentices are semi-trusted users who have been granted and Chat Moderator rights after their Résumé was suspended. With these rights, they can undo vandalism and monitor the chat, proving their worth as a responsible user. Joining Staff Want to join the staff? Just submit your Résumé (a list of reasons for why you should become staff) to a Ranger Commadant. Just be sure you fit the following criteria: # You’re active. We’re a relatively inactive Wiki, so if you can prove that you are active and that you will stay active for a while by making frequent contributions and being friendly, then you’re golden. # You're established. We can’t let random people we don’t know join Staff. You have to have been on this Wiki for at least two weeks, and you have to be somewhat well known. Be friendly and interactive with the community, and you’ll meet this criteria in no time. # You know how use wikia's tools. You have to know what a Chat Mod can do, how to rollback, and how to utilize the Content Mod/Discussion Mod powers before you acquire them, not after, otherwise we will have to school you through their uses. You also have to be responsible enough to respect the powers we may give you. If you can prove your responsibility, then you’re all set. # You have experience. This is not required, but it helps a lot. If you’ve been a mod before on this Wiki, other Wikis, or on similar websites such as reddit, UESP, or Wikipedia, then that will make it much easier to become Staff. Having Rewards will also make your Résumé look good. Once you post your criteria, an Admin will review it. They will either accept, suspend, or reject it. Acceptance Congratulations! You are now part of the Staff! Suspension In the common case that the Admin thinks that you need to fully prove yourself, your Résumé will be suspended. During this period (about a week or so), you're granted Ranger Apprentice rights to see if you are responsible enough for them. After the week is up, you'll either be accepted or rejected. Be active and helpful, though, and you'll reach staff in no time. Rejection Because of reasons that the Ranger Commandant will list, your Résumé has been rejected. You can try again in one week. Category:Administration